Boneka Salju
by ambudaff
Summary: Mulanya hanya iseng saja mereka membuat boneka salju. Tapi kemudian Harry nekad membuat boneka lain, yang membuatnya tak bisa makan siang hari itu, malah mungkin juga makan malam...


**BONEKA SALJU**

_Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan, adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate K+, friendship_

_Diadaptasi dari __**yukipon titik deviantart titik com garismiring art garismiring Snowman garistengah 133185506**_

-o0o-

Hidup memang pahit, terutama jika diamati dari sudut pandang yang pahit juga.

Setidaknya itu yang selalu dirasa setiap saat oleh Severus Snape.

Apalagi jika ia merasa tak enak sedari awal mula ia bangun di pagi hari.

Dingin.

Seperti biasa juga di ruang bawah tanah memang dingin. Perapian kadang tak dinyalakan, kadang hanya mengandalkan api tungku untuk sumber cahaya maupun untuk sumber panas.

Tapi kali ini berasa sangat dingin. Menusuk tulang, menggigilkan, sehingga seorang Severus pun terpaksa menyalakan perapian saat berganti pakaian di pagi hari. Tapi rasa dinginnya tak jua bisa terusir. Bagai berada di dalam tubuh, dalam setiap pembuluh darah, dalam tiap serat otot.

Sepertinya akan flu?

Mungkin.

Untung saja hari ini hari Sabtu, tidak ada kelas. Tak terbayangkan seorang Severus Snape bersin-bersin atau menggigil di depan kelas.

Tapi ia tetap harus keluar kamar. Ia harus ke Hogsmeade karena ia harus mengisi kembali lemari ramuan, dan ia juga sudah berjanji akan meramu beberapa ramuan untuk mengisi lemari persediaan Madam Pomfrey, dan berarti ia harus bertemu dengan apoteker di toko ramuan di sana. Lalu ada beberapa janji lagi; di toko alat tulis, dan entah beberapa janji lain lagi yang tak penting. Setelahnya ada janji dengan Dumbledore dan Hagrid di pondoknya.

Jadi, pagi-pagi ia terpaksa menuju Hogsmeade, dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat di sana.

-o0o-

"Hei, saljunya sudah mengeras sekarang!" seru Fred saat mereka keluar dari kastil ke halaman.

George tidak menjawab, tetapi ia mengetes kekerasan saljunya dengan melompat-lompat di sepanjang jalan setapak. Ternyata memang sudah mengeras. Bukan salju lunak seperti kemarin, yang mudah mencair saat terkena hangat dari kulit manusia. Berarti suhu udara memang semakin dingin.

"Bikin manusia salju yuuuuuk!" sahut Ron girang. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan orang lain, ia mulai mengeruk tumpukan salju di sudut, dan membuat bulatan. Diletakkannya di tumpukan salju tadi, lalu dilapis lagi dan lagi hingga menjadi badan bagian bawah.

Hermine dan Ginny antusias membantu dengan membuat bulatan kedua, cukup besar untuk bagian badannya. Diletakkan di atas bulatan tadi, ditekannya sedikit agar menyatu.

Sementara itu Ron sudah membuat bulatan ketiga. Yang ini tidak terlalu besar, cuma sebesar _quaffle_ saja. Diletakkan tepat di atas bulatan kedua. Hermione kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah pohon, dan ia menemukan sebuah ranting agak melengkung. Ditempelkannya di bulatan ketiga, sedemikian rupa agar terlihat seperti senyuman. Ginny tak mau kalah, menempelkan dua buah batu yang digalinya dari tumpukan salju.

"Gyahaha! Mr Snowman!" teriak Ron, mengumumkan dengan jumawa nama si boneka salju itu.

"Kita jangan mau kalah, Gred," sahut Forge, keduanya mulai mencari-cari tumpukan salju yang memadai untuk mulai dikeruk dan dibuat bulatan. Segera saja mereka mulai bekerja, sambil tertawa-tawa, saling mengejek antara kelompoknya dengan kelompok Ron cs.

"Aku dengan siapa?" sahut Harry sembari nyengir. Tadi ia hanya menyaksikan saat Hermione dan Ginny membantu Ron, dan sekarang masa' ia hanya sendiri membuat boneka salju ketiga? Tapi, tetap sambil tertawa-tawa, ia mencari juga tumpukan salju yang memadai untuk dibuat boneka salju.

Agak jauh jaraknya, tetapi tumpukan saljunya lebih dalam. Jadi lebih banyak salju yang bisa dikeruk untuk dibuat boneka! Dengan semangat ia membuat bulatan yang lebih besar dari kepunyaan Ron. Malang, ia tak tepat meletakkannya, sehingga bulatannya _rada_ penyok.

"Yah, penyok—" gerutu Harry, tapi segera ditimpal oleh Ron—

"—jangan dibetulkan! Biarkan begitu, jadinya boneka saljunya tidak bulat, tetapi panjang!"

Harry mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat lebih jauh.

"Betul. Boneka salju jangkung—"

"—jangkung? Siapa yang—"

Dan mendadak terlintas pikiran jahil di kepala Harry.

"—Snape?"

"Wahahaha! Ayo Harry, coba bikin boneka Snape salju—"

"Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" Hermione menciut.

"Biasanya Sabtu begini dia ada di Hogsmeade," sahut Fred, "sampai sore, jadi kalaupun dia melihat boneka ini, kita sudah tak ada di sini, dan dia tak akan tahu siapa yang membuat boneka-boneka salju ini—"

Harry nyengir semakin dalam, matanya berkilat. "Ayo bikin!" dan ia membuat bulatan kedua dengan lebih semangat.

"Tunggu!" Ron memperhatikan boneka saljunya setelah mundur beberapa langkah, "sepertinya Mr Snowman ini harus punya topi—" ia berbalik dan berlari, "aku tahu ada topi usang di mana—" sahutnya sambil melesat pergi.

"Eh iya! Aku tahu sesuatu untuk boneka Snape-mu, Harry," cengiran di wajah George semakin lebar, dan ia juga bergegas berlari, kali ini ke arah lemari sapu di sudut kastil.

Harry tak menjawab, ia sedang bersemangat membuat bulatan ketiga, dan menempelkannya di atas badan boneka. Habis itu ia mencari-cari kerikil di sekitaran, dengan menggali-gali tumpukan salju.

Hermione dan Ginny yang agak tak setuju dengan pembuatan boneka Snape, cuma terdiam saja di sisi boneka yang sudah mereka buat. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku mantel agar hangat—tadi dingin dipakai membuat bulatan salju—keduanya cuma saling pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Boneka Snape selesai juga walau hanya dikerjakan oleh Harry. Nampak lebih persis, karena berbeda dengan dua boneka salju lain yang dibuat Ron serta si kembar Fred dan George yang gendut-gendut, boneka ini lebih kurus dan jangkung. Harry menempelkan beberapa kerikil kecil di bulatan kedua, menggambarkan kancing-kancing kecil yang tersusun rapat di bagian depan.

Untuk wajahnya, Harry mencari potongan kayu yang agak tebal untuk alis. Dan batu yang agak bengkok untuk hidung. Potongan ranting yang lain lagi dengan tepatnya dijadikan mulutnya yang menipis sedang menahan amarah.

Ron dan George datang nyaris bersamaan. Ron membawa topi dan sepasang sarung tangan usang, sedang George membawa sebuah sapu ijuk yang sudah tak dipakai lagi. Dipatahkan batangnya, diambilnya hanya bagian ijuknya saja, dan sambil cekikikan dipasangnya ijuk itu di bulatan kepala.

Persis. Bagai rambut hitam berminyak itu.

Cekikikan bersama mereka kemudian memandangi hasil beberapa jam ini. Ron sudah memasang topi di Mr Snowman kepunyaannya, Fred dan George sudah menyelesaikan boneka saljunya, tetapi itu masih kalah dengan boneka Snape salju yang dibuat Harry. Tertawa-tawa semuanya menepuk bahu Harry dan memujinya jenius.

"Aku rasa—ada yang kurang," sahut Harry sambil masih nyengir.

"Kukira sudah cukup," sahut Hermione, selalu tak tahan akan siapapun yang ditertawakan. "Sebenatar lagi jam makan siang. Aku mau masuk saja."

Ginny menggumam serupa bahwa ia akan masuk.

Ron, Fred, dan George berdiam sejenak di depan karya masterpiece Harry, akan tetapi kemudian mereka juga mendengar paduan suara cacing-cacing di perut mereka menyanyikan lagu makan siang. Jadi mereka pun kembali ke kastil.

Harry masih mengingat-ingat, apa yang terlupa, kemudian ia ingat, saat minggu lalu ia dan Ron diberi detensi untuk mengelap kuali-kuali hingga mengkilap, lap yang dipakai sampai dekil sekali. Ron berkomentar bahwa ia pernah melihat sekali Sape menggunaka syal yang warnanya sama kelabunya dengan lap dekil itu.

Harry nyengir lagi.

Ia tahu di tumpukan barang tak terpakai di dekat pondok Hagrid, ada lap butut sewarna itu. Masih nyengir, ia berlari ke pondok Hagrid, dan membongkar rongsokan di sudut halamannya. Dapat.

Napasnya yang terengah-engah membuat uap putih mengepul ke udara ketika ia selesai menyelendangkan syal itu.

"Nah, kau mirip sekali—"

.

.

.

.

"Mirip siapa?"

Bagai tersambar halilintar, Harry terlempar selangkah ke belakang!

SNAPE!

.

.

.

.

.

"S-Sn—Profes—Professor Sn—Snape—" engah Harry, nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Nyaris saja mendapat titel almarhum jika jantungnya berhenti lebih lama dari sedetakan.

Apakah ada mantra yang bisa membuat kita menghilang? Bukan, bukan Apparate, tetapi menghilang dari muka bumi untuk selama-lamanya? Harry benar-benar ingin bisa merapal mantra itu dan menghilang secepatnya!

Dan Snape sudah semakin mendekat. Amarahnya bahkan dapat dirasakan dari jarak sejauh ini, auranya panas membakar, dan wajahnya tak terlukiskan saking murkanya!

"Sepuluh juta poin dari Gryffindor—" sahutnya dingin, begitu dingin membekukan walau aura amarah membakar lingkungan sekitar—

Harry merasa seluruh badannya lemas, kakinya tak bisa menopang berdiri tegaknya, tetapi ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa beranjak dari situ—

"Kau tak bisa mengambil poin asrama dalam satuan juta, Severus," suara lunak dan jenaka itu secara ajaib membuat Harry bisa bernapas lagi. "Satuan, puluhan, atau ratusan, hanya itu yang bisa kita berikan atau kita ambil."

Jenggot keabuannya bergerak-gerak saat ia mendekati boneka Snape salju itu. "Harry! Bagaimana bisa kau membuat boneka salju semirip ini? Sejujurnya, aku iri!"

Severus nampak mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

"Eh," Harry sudah akan membuka mulut untuk menerangkan apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan—tepatnya mencari alasan untuk itu—tetapi Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya menyuruh tak bersuara dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga membuat boneka salju untukku? Harus mirip juga seperti ini," Dumbledore meraih ijuk yang dipasang serupa rambut di atas kepala boneka Snape salju, dan terkekeh sejenak, sebelum berbalik pada Harry, "—tapi tak boleh pakai sihir, ya! Persis seperti tadi kau membuat boneka ini. Tak ada sihir!"

Harry nyaris tak percaya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Eh, i-iya. Baik, Sir, a—akan dilaksanakan—"

"Dan tak boleh ada yang membantu!"

Gugup Harry mengangguk, terlalu cepat malah.

Dumbledore kemudian memberi isyarat pada Severus agar mengikutinya, meneruskan perjalanan mereka sepertinya, menuju kastil. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik, dan menyambung perintahnya yang tadi,

"—dan kukira tak ada makan siang atau makan malam sebelum selesai, ya Harry?"

"I-Iya, Prof-Profesor—"

Kali ini Harry tak berani menarik napas sebelum kedua profesornya itu menghilang di pintu masuk kastil.

Sepertinya ia baru akan masuk kastil juga nanti malam.

**FIN**


End file.
